


Accidentally In Love

by Nashuuna



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashuuna/pseuds/Nashuuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval being himself accidentally make his beloved mistress fall in love with him.<br/>Confession and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction so any comments will be nice! ^^

~~~*~~~

“What’s this?” Maleficent asked her servant not believing her eyes.

 

“Flowers Mistress,” he answered matter-o-factly.

 

“I know Diaval! But what are they for?”

 

“Oh, they’re for you of course!”

 

“Oh?” She said not sure how to respond.

 

“I was told, that giving flowers to someone important to you is seen as a token of appreciation or utter devotion and” he paused and then continued, “many more, soo...  Errrm... I gathered those for you! Do you like them?” Diaval asked shyly, a spark of hope in his beautiful black eyes.

 

“And what have I done to deserve those?” Maleficent asked clearly astonished by his sudden confession.

 

“I... Well, it’s because you're very important to me and... and I...” He suddenly trailed off seeing a very dark expression crawling into his mistress’ face. “You know, never mind. I see now that it was not a very good idea...” He said and was about to leave but then overcome by shame, Maleficent grabbed his arm. Her features softening, she took the flowers and smelled them.

 

“They’re actually very beautiful Diaval. And... I really appreciate your gift.” She smiled and leaned closer only to plant a quick, almost chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

~~~*~~~

“I told you it was a great idea!” A young princess chirped trying to hold back her giggle. She was truly delighted by the sight of her beloved godmother smiling and kissing Diaval. “Aren’t they sweet?”

 

“Yes my dear, they are!” Philip chuckled. He also enjoyed seeing those two like that. The two royals were so overflowed with joy, that they failed to notice Maleficent approaching them.

 

“Beasty! Philip! We must talk... NOW!” Were the fairy’s words after she left Diaval and started to head towards them. Only then the prince saw a glint of fear in Aurora's eyes.

“Run Philip! Run for your life!” She screamed but laughed at the same time and grabbed his arm, dragging him along her. They started running and the fairy begun to chase them. Soon all of them were laughing while running in circles, throwing mud and all, clearly having fun.

 

Only Diaval stood a little in the distance, still processing what’ve actually happened. He watched them play while slightly caressing his own cheek. He couldn't get rid of a burning sensation on his skin. Sure her kiss was delicate, actually it was merely a peck on the cheek but still it was enough to make his whole body burn and his heart jump with pure joy. If giving her flowers meant being rewarded with a kiss, he was going to bring her flowers everyday from now on. And  after a moment of thought he joined a mud throwing contest with a huge grin adorning his face.

 

~~~*~~~

At first Maleficent was confused when Diaval started to bring her flowers every single day. Always the same joy in his eyes, always a charming smile on his face, while talking some sweet nonsense but never the same set of flowers. He was actually very creative in composing small bunches from colourful flowers with a very vibrant scent. He would always give them to her with an innocent, almost pleading look and she would always reward his work with a kiss on the cheek. Soon Maleficent became so used to this pleasant daily routine and it became so natural, that she stopped to admire those beautiful flowers only to take them, kiss Diaval as a gratitude and go back to her own activities. And then, on one fateful day, everything has changed. She was so busy that day, trying to work out some ancient spell book. And being consumed by her work, she accidentally made a mistake. Or so she thought initially...

 

When Diaval gave her flowers and was waiting for his fair payment, as busy as she was, she didn't bother to look at him and only leaned closer to kiss his cheek. After a moment of realization and a dumbfound look her servant was giving her then, she realized that she not only missed the spot but somehow kissed his lips instead of the cheek. She couldn't figure out why the hell did she do that but one thing was clear. She wanted to do this again. And in more passionate way.

 

Maleficent hesitated for a while, fear causing her own mind to go crazy. Surprised, she realized her heart yearned for this more than for anything else. For this simple, yet so innocent act of... love? Was that what she was feeling then? No! No, it can’t be! Yet she couldn’t think of any other explanation. But again, she couldn’t love.... could she?

 

The fairy began to panic. She wanted to run. Run and hide, just to wait for her mind and heart to calm down and reach compromise. And then she looked at him. Looked into his beautiful eyes, so deep and black as night. And what she saw there was a mixture of feelings. Longing, joy, comprehension, fear but mostly love. Love, that he held for her deep in his heart for all those years spent together. A sentiment he was afraid to speak about out loud, only because he didn’t want to hurt or upset her.

And the fairy was grateful for that. For not forcing himself on her. For being patient, devoted, caring, compassionate and many more. He wasn’t just a common man. Not a filthy, greedy bastard like Stefan was. He was just Diaval. A raven turned into a man, with an innocent heart and very simple, yet keen mind. And what was more important, his heart belonged to her. In that moment she was more than sure about that.

 

Maleficent was still looking into his eyes, when suddenly she realized something. She wasn't afraid anymore. Her mind was clear and only her heart was bumping furiously in her chest. Her own eyes softened and he must have known what it meant, because he stepped closer to her. After all, he knew her better than anyone. And then, after a moment of hesitation, he kissed her. It was a bit awkward and clumsy, cause he didn’t have much experience, but still it was enough for her to follow and return it. The fairy started to kiss him more passionately, guiding his lips to mimic her own. Diaval was a quick learner and followed gladly but after a moment he broke the kiss, not only because of the lack of oxygen, but mostly because of the dangerous sensation building up inside his whole body. He also didn’t want to push his luck further, than it was safe. The fairy noticed what was going on and was grateful and deeply moved by his concern. She let his arms embrace her, while she rested her chin on his shoulder.

 

That’s why she loved him. Loved? Yes. She loved Diaval. Now she was more than sure about that. For his care and his patience, for his good heart and devotion, she loved him dearly and wasn’t afraid anymore to admit her feelings. With his actions, strong will and great patience he accidentally made her fall in love with him. And then Maleficent knew that what was left of her broken heart was finally mended and belonged to him. But more important was that she wasn’t afraid to entrust it to his care.

 

“Mistress?” His gentle voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts.

 

“Yes?” She replied absentmindedly, looking into his eyes. And then she saw it. Something close to fear mixed with impatience. She knew what he was going to say and she forced herself to suspend a chuckle.

 

“Mistress, I...” Diaval started but immediately paused. Should he push his luck a bit further? She looked so peaceful, almost serene resting in his arms but it might change all of a sudden, after hearing what he was about say. Those three beautiful yet cursed words might ruin everything. Destroy what little he had achieved after all these years. The risk was big but the Raven found himself unable to withhold those words anymore. It was now or never.

“Mistress, I...” he started again taking a deep breath. “I love you. I love you with all my heart. I’ve been in love with you for all these years. I believe I’ve fallen in love the day I met you and love you since then. My heart, my soul, my entire self belong to you. And although I’ll never stop dreaming of you returning my affections, I'm content enough with the right to only be by your side.” And that was it. He got it off his chest and was now waiting for her judgement.

 

But then it was only silence. No screaming, no tears, no anger. Only deep, almost unbearable silence. Diaval was starting to get nervous, when suddenly she sighed deeply and looked at him sternly and then he was afraid, that he had finally pushed his luck too far.

 

“I’m sorry Mistress! I didn’t mean this! I mean, no! I meant those words but didn’t mean to hurt you! I’m just a fool! Nothing but a low-life, blessed with the grace of your company! Please don’t be mad! I’m sorry, I swear I won’t hurt you anymore, I...” he stammered before she hushed him, placing a finger on his lips.

 

“I know Diaval. I know that you’ll never, ever hurt me. I trust you and I’m not angry with you,” she spoke softly but then her voice suddenly became dark and threatening. “But don’t you dare calling yourself a low-life again in my presence or it’ll be me who’ll hurt you!” And then she added her voice getting soft again. “Oh, and Diaval...”

 

“Yes, Mistress?” He asked half terrified by the former threats and half curious.

 

“I love you too,” she smiled and locked her lips with his again. He smiled through the kiss and returned it with much more skill than before.

 

“Oh and one more thing Diaval...” She suddenly broke their kiss, giving him a serious look.

 

“Yes?” He asked slightly puzzled.

 

“Stop calling me mistress for this instance! From now on I forbid you to call me like that! Use my given name!” She ordered.

 

“No, no I can't!” He protested.

 

“Why? Is my name that ugly?”

 

“No! Gods, of course it’s not! It’s just... You can’t expect me to change a lifetime habit just like that!” He pouted in almost a child-like manner, thus making her giggle.

 

“Oh you silly bird! I do understand that you may forget yourself from time to time but please, at least just try,” she pleaded, her voice so sweet, that he thought, he would melt. And that nickname... He couldn’t help but like it.

 

“I’ll try, I promise... Maleficent,” he finally said and earned another sweet kiss from his beloved mistress.


End file.
